


Stony

by Killjoy413



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: A bit of smut here and there, Fluff, M/M, Maybe angst, Mostly Fluff, Stony - Freeform, Superhusbands, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:03:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6282076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killjoy413/pseuds/Killjoy413
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some stony one shots</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Soulmates

《Cap's POV》  
I listen in satisfaction as the thump, thump, thump of my fists on the punching bag echo across the room. I pause my tempo to wipe the sweat from my brow. I turn and fall into a combative stance when I hear a noise behind me.

Standing there is a large colored man with an eye patch covering one eye.

"Calm down Mr. Rogers."

Okay, a strange man knowing my name did not make me want to calm down. 

I don't release my stance as I inquire, "How do you know my name?"

"Oh, I know a great deal about you, but we can save that conversation for later. Right now, I'm here on official business."

I raise an eyebrow at him questioningly.

"Which is?"

He calmly steps farther into the room.

"I have a special team being put together to help save the world."

I ease my stance.

"To save the world? The threat is that drastic?"

"Unfortunately, yes. I call the team the Avengers and I'd like you to become one of them."

"I'll think about it."

"Please Mr. Rogers. Many innocent lives are at stake and depend on this team."

That changes my outlook on "thinking" about it.

"Okay. I'm in."

I hear a faint clicking. I look down at my wrist and see the numbers changing. It changed from 27 days to 3 days.

0003 days, 03 hr, 48 min, 24 s

"There is a meeting that you and the others I've chosen for this team that you need to attend."

"When's the meeting?"

"In 3 days."

Huh.

I look down at my wrist again. I'm going to meet my soulmate in 3 days.

Is that a coincidence? 

I turn and land one more solid hit on the punching bag. The chain holding the bag makes a groan before it drops the abused bag. I sigh before lifting the discarded bag and setting it on a growing pile. I walk a few a few paces to grab a spare bag to replace it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
《Tony's POV》

I sit down in a wheely chair as Director Fury insists on me to do. 

A red headed lady sits across from me with a brunette man dressed in black. There's a curly black haired man with glasses in the corner while a huge man with long blond hair carrying a hammer is sitting to the right of me.

Director Fury tells us that we're waiting on one more person and then we'll start.

I look down at my wrist and suck in a breath. 2 minutes until I meet my soulmate. My mind runs through every possible way I could meet my soulmate in 2 minutes.

I'm snapped out of my thinking when the door slams open and a brunette man strolls in. We lock eyes and all you can hear is clicking.

The man looks down at his wrist and blinks in surprise multiple times. I look down at mine and sure enough my wrist says 0000 days, 00 hrs, 00 min, 00 s.

This man is my soulmate.

He walks over to me and grabs my arm. He looks at my wrist and puts his own next to mine. His reads the same as mine. He locks his fingers with mine and smiles charmingly. 

"I'm Tony Stark. And now you're mine."

I look at him mutely and when his smile widens, it's so breath-taking that I have to smile back. He keeps our hands entwined and sits next to me.

《Cap's POV》

"So what's your name Gorgeous?"

"U-uh, Steve Rogers."

Real smooth Rogers. 

"No, no. That's wrong."

I raise my eyebrows at him. 

"My name isn't Steve Rogers?"

"Nope," he says while popping the p.

"Then what is it?"

"Steve Stark."

My cheeks are on fire and I look away.

The red headed lady laughs. 

"Smooth one Stark," she acknowledges.

He laughs and pulls his chair closer to mine.


	2. Flirting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a cute little short one shot I thought of, cause Tony and Steve are nerds.

All the Avenger's sat at a table waiting for Fury so they can start the meeting. Tony looked at Steve from across the table and smirked. He has an idea as to how to stop the boredom that is waiting.

"Hey, Capsicle, I'm good at math. U + I = 69"

Steve blushed as the rest of the team looked either shocked, confused, amused, or just "I don't give a fuck"....that last one was actually just Nat.....

Steve bit his lip and after a moment of silence he grinned and said.

"Wait, that would mean that I = 59 cause U sure are a 10"

Tony's eyes widened a bit, he didn't expect Cap to actually flirt back..... The mischievous smirk came back, oh, he could work with this.

"No. U + I =145 as the atomic number for Uranium is 92 and the atomic number for I is 53. Cause we got chemistry, babe"

The shorter man said with a wink. Steve smiled, a light shade of pink dusting his cheeks.

"That was smooth as fuck" Clint whispered gaining a few chuckles. 

Tony got up to throw away his gum. Before he went back to his seat he bent down and whispered in Steve's ear.

"Meet me in my lab after the meeting?"

Steve shivered as Tony's hot breath fanned over his ear. He quickly nodded his head. Tony lightly grazed his teeth against Steve ear before whispering 

"Good, I'm looking forward to it, Captain" 

Steve's breath hitched as Tony sat back down in his seat and sent another wink to the blond.


	3. Cuddles

Tony rolls over and there's not a body pressed against his, that's a problem. He opens his eyes and see Steve sleeping soundly on his back snoring softly. Tony reached out and tapped Steve's cheek.

"Babe"

Nothing. He tapped a bit harder this time. Still nothing. Tony softly slapped Steve's cheek. Again and again. Soon Steve awoke, he looked over at Tony. 

"Why exactly are you slapping me?" He asked sleep evident in his voice. Tony just held his arms open. 

"Come. Warmth."

Steve rolled his eyes but did as he was told. He wrapped his arms around Tony as the shorter man wrapped his arms around Steve's waist. Steve pressed a kiss to Tony's forehead.

"You're annoying cute, you know that?"

Steve sighed holding the love of his life tight in his arms.

"I know" 

Was all Tony said before drifting off into sleep once again. Steve yawned and pressed a soft kiss to Tony's temple and mumbling out an "I love you" before drifting off to sleep with a smile on his face.


	4. Destruction of government property

"Ahhh~ Tony"

Steve moaned as Tony sucked and nibbled at the pulse point on Steve's neck. Tony turned the blond to a puddle with only his mouth and hands. He moved down Steve's neck, down is chest, down his stomach, and finally to the dessert he wanted. He licked his lips and took what was his.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

If anyone was near Tony's lab that night...well let's just say, they'll never be able to unhear what they heard that night. The next day, while Steve was doing....stuff for Shield, Tony was tinkering in his lab. 

"Sir, Nick Fury is calling"

Jarvis informed the man of iron. Tony sighed, he wanted the tell Jarvis to tell Fury that he isn't here but he knew Fury wouldn't give up until he talked to Tony.

"Alright, put him through"

And second later Tony heard Fury's deep voice

"Tony Stark, you have harmed government property! Do not do it again!"

The line went dead.... Tony was so confused.

"I haven't left the house in almost a week, what could I have possibly done!?"

He asks himself before going back to work.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Steve came home that night to find Tony sitting on the sofa watching telly. 

"I got a lecture from Fury because of you" he stated sitting down next to Tony. Tony muted the TV and turned toward his husband.

"Speaking of, I got a call from Fury this morning. He said I 'have harmed government property!' And to 'not do it again!' No idea what he was talking about... I mean, how could I have done something if I haven't even left the house in days"

Steve chuckled "one, you're Tony Stark, you'll always find away to do something. And two, the hickey you gave me was visible while I was in uniform."

Tony's eyes fell to Steve's neck, then it all clicked. He laughed, hard. 

"Oh god, he called you 'government property! Hahahahaha!"

Steve shook his head and sighed "Tony, I had to listen to Fury rant about 'inappropriate marks' and what's 'not safe for work' "

That just made Tony laugh harder. Steve took one of the sofa pillows and hit Tony with it. Tony started tickling Steve, said blond tickled back. Steve finally pinned Tony to the sofa.

Tony smirked. It was a smirk Steve knew well, it meant mischief.

"How about I make more hickeys and Fury can go fuck off....actually we'll be the ones fucking off"


	5. Superluv

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Songfic; Superluv by Shane Dawson

"We're getting married!" Sadie said happily with Steve right by her side. Everyone gave their congratulations swarming the happy couple. Except for Tony, who just gave a weak fake smile.

_I'm running out of time_   
_I hope that I can save you somehow_   
_If I, If I had superpowers_   
_I'd save the world and you would be mine, mine_

Sadie is a shield agent, Steve and her met on an assignment, and one thing led to another. Tony sits down at the bar watching as the girls swarm Sadie, and Steve is left alone. 'Why does he look so.... miserable?' Tony thinks to himself. As soon as Steve hears his name he puts the mask back up and pretends to be happy.

_Have no fear, your hero is here_   
_My super sense is tellin' me that danger is near_   
_I'm gettin' close to you so I can watch yo' back_   
_A villain's on the loose and he's ready to attack, oh!_

Steve stits down at the bar next to Tony.

"You look like you need a drink"

Steve chuckles as Tony does a shot. They sit in a comfortable silence for a while. Tony notices that it's only them in the room.... And Steve has that look on his face again.

"So, you and Sadie...tying the knot..."

"Yeah....we're.... We're happy"

Steve said clearing his throat, for some reason Tony didn't believe Steve.

"As long as you're happy"

He said raising his glass before taking another shot.

_But I'm not a superhero_   
_I'm not that kinda guy_   
_But I can save you baby, give me a try_

'They haven't even been together for a year, and they're getting married!?' Tony thought bitterly as he downed another shot. Sadie is a sweet girl, but a major gold digger.

_Cause I'm runnin' out of time_   
_I know what I came to do, and I didn't come to lose,_   
_So I'll fight until you're mine_   
_And if trouble comes around, I won't be backin' down, tonight_

'I gotta do something, I need to stop this marriage'

Tony puts away the alcohol as he decides he's gonna win Steve over.

Tony has had a crush on Steve... Since he met the man. They didn't get off on the right foot though....

_Ooooooooh, if you're in danger_   
_Ooooooooh, I'm here to save ya_   
_Ooooooooh, that's what I'm made of_   
_Oh oh oh ooh, give you my SuperLuv_

The next day while they were having a meeting, Tony was just staring at Steve the whole time, not even paying attention.

"Tony? You okay?"

Steve said shaking Tony out of his daydream.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine sweetcheeks"

Tony said with a smirk as the blond blushed, though no one seems to notice.

_Been fightin' for your luv for all this time_   
_What I gotta do to make you mine_   
_Got no super speed, but I'm runnin' this town_   
_If you get in my way, I'm a take you down_

"Steve, can you stay for a minute?"

Tony said grabbing Steve's shoulder as everyone else left. Once the room was empty besides the two men, Tony slowly slid his hand down to Steve's arm.

"I was wondering if you'd come to my lab and help me out with something? If your not busy that is."

"Of course, I'll be there in fifteen"

Steve said quietly, so very aware of Tony's hand slowly making it's way down to his hand.

"Great, see you then cutie"

Tony smiled letting is hand brush Steve's before walking out of the room, leaving the blond blushing with his heart racing.

_But I'm not a superhero_   
_I'm not that kinda guy_   
_But I can save you baby, give me a try._

_Cause I'm runnin' out of time_   
_I know what I came to do, and I didn't come to lose,_   
_So I'll fight until you're mine_   
_And if trouble comes around, I won't be backin' down, tonight_

_Ooooooooh, you're in danger_   
_Ooooooooh, I'm here to save ya_   
_Ooooooooh, that's what I'm made of_   
_Oh oh oh ooh, give you my SuperLuv_

Fifteen minutes later, Steve walks to Tony's lab. Tony was working on one of his suits.

"What did you need my help with?"

Steve asks as Tony looks up setting the metal arm down.

_Can't you see_   
_(That you're my lover)_   
_We're meant to be_   
_(You're like no other)_   
_So come with me and say your mine_   
_(Don't keep me waiting)_

"Well, I was hoping for some advice"

"Alright, what do you do you need advice on?"

Tony and Steve sit on the sofa in that lab. Steve looks down at the floor.

"Well....there's this person I like....but I didn't make my move, now they're with someone else. The thing is, they look miserable when they think no ones looking..."

"I say tell them, it's better to get it out in the open rather than repressing it."

Tony takes a deep breath and mumbles a 'okay'.

"Steve, I know we didn't get off on the right foot. And that's my fault but I... I really like you and I should have made a move way sooner."

_Cause I'm runnin' out of time_   
_I know what I came to do, and didn't come to lose_   
_So I'll fight until you're mine_   
_And if trouble comes around, I won't be backin' down, tonight_

_Ooooooooh, if you're in danger_   
_Ooooooooh, I'm here to save ya_   
_Ooooooooh, that's what I'm made of_   
_Oh oh oh ooh_

_Give you my Superluv [x5]_

Steve looks up at Tony a bit shocked. He never thought the man he has had a crush on would feel the same.

He looked down at Tony's lips, then his coffee brown eyes before leaning in. Tony gladly returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around Steve's neck.

Once they broke for air tony whispered

"Please say you're mine"

"I'm yours Tony, and you're mine"

_And all you really need_   
_Has been right in front of you this whole time_   
_And I, I didn't need no super powers_   
_I saved the world and now you are mine_   
_Now you're mine_

 


	6. Another Soulmate AU

《The Man of Iron's POV》

"Hey Mom, when did you say the tattoo will appear?"

She calls from the kitchen, "On your sixteenth birthday, so obviously tonight, at midnight."

"Okay. Thanks."

"No problem."

I get to know the age of my soulmate tonight. 

Everyone makes such a huge deal about it and I don't understand. The age doesn't matter. Unless it's like two. Now that's fucking weird.

I'm just going to go to bed. The tattoo will be there in the morning just as much as it will be at midnight. There is no way I'm staying up until midnight to see a tattoo that will be on my body for the rest of my life. I need my beauty sleep. 

~~~~~~The Next Morning~~~~~~~~

I sit up in bed and groan as the sunlight streams through the curtains into my eyes.

Stupid mornings. 

I yawn and bring my hand up to cover it. As my hand moves, I notice something black on my wrist. 

Oh. My soulmate's age when I meet them. Right.

I look down at the number, hoping it wasn't below 15. When my sleep-hazed brain finally processes the number, I blanch. 

It says 90. 90 fucking years old. 

You've got to be shitting me right now. 

Great. Just fucking great.

My soulmate is a grandma/grandpa. I'll probably break their hips trying to fuck them. Why couldn't they be young or at least in my generation?

Why does my life suck???

Speaking of which, if I want a blowjob, will I have to worry about their dentures falling out? Or maybe I'll be old too when I meet them...

Either way, it's not fucking fair and I want a refund. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I stroll into the Avenger's room, without a care in the world. Literally. I couldn't care less that I was twenty minutes late. They should be honored that I bother to grace them with my presence at all.

I sit in a chair, right between Nat and Bruce as they have a conversation. 

"So Clint says-"

"Caw caw muthafucka?" I interject. 

Nat glares at me and I smile back innocently. 

"No. If you'd listen-"

"Oh, pardon me. You must've mistaken me for someone who gives a damn."

She looks at me deadpanned.

"Stop trying to be a smartass. You're just an ass."

"Well, smartass is better than dumbass."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Clint questions.

"Well, I'd try to explain it to you, but I'm fresh out of crayons."

"What are you? 12?" Bruce asks with an unamused snort.

"Yeah, on a scale of 1-10."

Steve snorts at that and smiles. His smile is so pretty that I crack a smirk in victory.

Bruce looks like he's about to reply when Thor interjects with, "My head hurts."

I fake a sympathy pout.

"Aww, my stomach hurts when it's empty too."

Thor looks confused, Bruce looks unamused, Nat looks irritated, Clint is staring off into space, and Steve is definitely amused.

Tough crowd. 

The door opens behind me. I spin my chair around to see Fury step through the door.

"Oh, it's just you. I was afraid it was someone important.

He raises an eyebrow at me before stepping to the head of the table.

"We have a mission today. There's going to be two teams. Cap, you choose who's with you because you're oldest. Don't fuck up."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. That's not fair. He should not get special privileges because of age. He's not that much older than the rest of us."

Everyone laughs at me.

"What's so damn funny?"

"I'm 90 years old," Cap states.

"Wait, what?"

"I am 90 years old. I'm oldest."

Why does 90 sound so familiar?

90, 90, 90

Wait. A. Mother. Fucking. Minute.

I look down at number tattooed on my wrist. A bold 90 is showing itself off.

No. It can't be...

"Hey Cap, show me your wrist."

"What? Why?"

"Just show me."

"Do you have some wrist fetish?"

I sigh. I reach across the table and grab his wrist. A bold 36 stands out on his wrist.

Godfuckingdamnit.

"What is it Tony?"

Mr Star Spangled Eagles is my soulmate. 

I show him my wrist. 

"I'm 36 years old."

He opens his mouth as if to say something, but shuts it again.

"So... when are you moving into Stark Towers?"


	7. Heterochomia soulmate AU

《Tony's POV》

Tony looks in the mirror staring at   
the beautiful ocean blue eye next to his brown eye.

"When will I meat the man with such beautiful eyes?"

He said quietly touching around the eye. He sighs as he gets ready, he's supposedly meeting the rest of the Avengers in twenty minutes. Of course he's gonna be late, it's called being fashionably late. Duh.

About half an hour later Tony strolled into the room and started talking. Blabbing about.... science....stuff.... 

"The meeting started ten minutes ago, you're late."

The blond interrupted him. Tony turned around to face the super soldier. He stopped dead, completely forgetting the witty remark he was going to say. All he knew was he saw that beautiful blue eye that he always looked for since he was old enough to understand what soulmates are.

He also saw his coffee brown eye, then all of a sudden, the brown eye turned blue to match his right eye. Just like that. Steve Rogers is his soulmate. The. Steve Rogers. He can't believe it, this is the man he's always been looking for. His soulmate.

Tony didn't even realize that he moved. But when he did he was a bit surprised to find himself kissing Steve. The blond with beautiful ocean blue eyes was kissing him back.

When they pulled apart Steve smiled and Tony couldn't help but smile back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

《Steve's POV》

Steve sighs in impatience as they all wait for Stark in the conference room. They were all on time, but here they are seven minutes after the appointed time and there's no sign of Stark. He didn't even call or text to warn them. Stark's just a no-show.

Steve would normally worry, but Stark has done this before. One thing you have to learn about Anthony Stark is that he does what he wants- on his timetable.

Steve starts tapping his foot and looks around the room. Natasha and Clint are having a quiet conversation in the corner. Thor is tossing his hammer gently back and forth in his hands even though if he were to accidentally drop it, the floor would be badly damaged. Bruce has a piece of paper in front of him and he's staring at it in concentration as he absentmindedly chews on the end of his pen. 

Steve catches sight of his reflection in the window and leans forward to inspect it closer. His right eye is really bright blue and he's quite happy that his natural eye color is that. 

Then there's his left eye, the one that belongs to his soulmate. It's a very pretty coffee brown. He's honestly a little frustrated by that. Do you know how many people have brown eyes? Well, he doesn't either. He just knows it's a lot. That's a lot of people to look at.

He slowly raises his hand you the hand in question. As he's about to rest his fingertips under it, the door opens. Stark comes through it, talking big, science-y words. Steve rolls his eyes as he stands to face the billionaire's back. 

"The meeting started ten minutes ago. You're late," he interrupts.

The brunett turns to face him and they lock eyes. Tony stops dead as he looks at the Captain. The Captain is shell-shocked as he looks into Tony's eyes. He staring into the eyes that he's had to look into a mirror to see for years- a bright blue and a coffee brown. Then Tony's blue eye shifts into a second coffee brown. 

Tony Stark is his soulmate. 

Steve doesn't move as Tony steps towards him and closes the gap between their lips. Steve kisses him back without hesitation. When they pull apart, Steve smiles and Tony returns the smile. 

They both hear someone clear their throat and they turn to see Natasha looking at them with an eyebrow raised. 

"Thanks for the show boys, but I don't believe I bought a ticket."

Tony chuckles lightly as Steve blushes. Steve sits back down in his seat and Tony pulls a chair over to sit next to the Super Solider. After Tony sits, he grabs Steve's hand and laces their fingers together with a cheeky grin.


	8. Shut Up and Kiss Me

Tony walked down the stairs to the party. Everyone was already mingling. Tony went to the bar to get a drink.

"Scotch please."

"On the rocks or neat, sir?"

"Neat."

"Wow, didn't think you knew the word 'please' "

Tony turned around to see Steve looking amazing in a classic black suit. He chuckled as the bartender gave him his drink.

"Just because I don't use the word often doesn't mean I don't know it."

Steve smiled and said "You should say it more, I have a thing for manners..." and winked before waking away, talking to Thor and Nat.

Tony bit his lip to keep from smiling like an idiot. He downed his drink and asked for another. As he was finishing his second drink he saw Clint making his way towards him.

"Tony, I have a great idea!"

The dirty blond said once he was in front of Tony.

"And what might that be?"

"I dare you to go dance with Steve!"

"Really? A dare?"

"Are you too chicken?"

"No, never. Tony Stark never backs down from a dare."

Tony walked over to the sofa where Steve and Nat were having a conversation.

"May I steal Steve for a bit?"

"Of course."

Nat smiled at them before walking over to Clint.

"Need something?"

Steve asked after a minute of Tony just staring at him.

"Y-Yes, I was w-wondering if you'd like to....d-dance?"

"I'd love to"

Steve smiled taking Tony's hand and leading him to the dancefloor. Steve wrapped his arms around Tony's waist, Tony wrapped his arms around the taller mans neck.

Tony's breathing was a bit uneven as they danced, they were just so close. 

"Your eyes are such a beautiful brown."

Steve said out of no where causing Tony to blush a deep pink. Steve just chuckled and whispered in Tony's ear "you're even cuter when you blush" making said male blush more.

"Ya know, scientifically your cuter, I mean you can ask anyone. With your ocean blue eye, pink lips that look so soft, and those muscles, oh god those muscles. That's not even mentioning your amazing kindness and sense of justice. And then there's the fact tha-"

"Shut up and kiss me"

Steve cuts Tony off pulling him into a kiss. Tony happily kissed back enjoying the feel of the lips that were indeed soft.

When they pulled back Steve smiled at the still blushing Tony.

"I knew we were bound to be together,  
Bound to be together~"

Steve sang along with the song with Tony in his arms. Tony rested his head on Steve's shoulder. Yeah, This night was perfect.


	9. Attraction

The Avengers were all in the conference room waiting for Fury. Bruce was going on about something to do with gravity. Tony wasn't paying attention, but he did hear Bruce saying something like

"We're all attracted to each other-"

Tony chuckles and turns to Steve.

"I'm attracted to you"

Without looking at Tony, Steve says without hesitation.

"My foot's attracted to your ass"

"Your foot's not the only thing attracted to my ass"

Tony chuckles as he winks at Steve with that seductive smirk. Steve blushes lightly. Tony was gonna make another smart ass remark but just then Fury came in and started the long boring meeting.


	10. Palm Reading

Tony and Steve were cuddling on the sofa. Tony looked up at Steve and kissed his jaw. Steve looked down at his boyfriend.

"Yes love?"

Tony smiled, he loved how Steve just knew when he wanted something.

"You know I know how to read palms..."

Steve's face brightened up, Tony thought it was so adorable.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'll read your palm if you want"

"Please"

Tony took one of the arms around his waist and stared at the palm intensely. After a moment he gasped and said in an amazed tone "it says you're a nerd!"

"You're an ass"

Steve pouted realizing Tony just made this up, Tony found it amusing and chuckled.

"But I'm your ass"

Steve sighed and kissed Tony's forehead "yes, you're my ass and I love you"

"I love you too nerd"


	11. My World

Steve was just getting use to all this " modern technology " and was enjoying the phone Tony got for him. All the Avengers were in a meeting with Fury when Steve started texting Tony.

Cap: You

Steve was just getting use to all this " modern technology " and was enjoying the phone Tony got for him. All the Avengers were in a meeting with Fury when Steve started texting Tony.

Cap: **You make me feel like I'm on top of the world : )**

Tony smirked.

Shell head: **You are my world, so get on top of me ; )**

Steve blushed a bit but then got an amazing idea.

Cap: **Mmm, I'd love to. Meet me after the meeting and I'll make you beg ;; )**

Tony bit his lip, he couldn't stop himself.

Shell head: **Really? What would you do to make me beg?**

Cap: **I'd spank you, like the little cockslut you are. Spank you until you please daddy. You want to please daddy right? Make him feel so good?**

Tony bit his lip harder, very turned on and blushing a bit. He glanced at Steve, who was smirking.

Shell head: **Yes, of course I want to please daddy. I want to be your good little cockslut. I want to make you feel so good. I want to give daddy the pleasure only I can give.**

Cap: **Good. Daddy wants to fuck you into the wall. Make you scream my name. Let everyone know who you belong to.**

Shell head: **Please daddy, fuck me so hard I limp for weeks. I want to be marked yours. Yours and only yours.**

Cap: **Don't worry baby boy, I'll make sure that you are marked mine. Every time you try to walk you'll think about how good my big cock felt inside of you.**

Shell head: **I want you so bad, no I need you so bad. I need your big cock inside me, I want you to pound my ass so hard I can only think of you.**

Cap: **Fuck Tony, I want my cock so deep inside you that you can taste it. I want my cum all over your beautiful face.**

Furry cleared this throat. Tony and Steve both looked up from their phones.

"What is so important that you two are on your phones while I'm talking about a serious mission?"

Tony and Steve stay silent. Steve cleared his throat.

"Well, you see sir......"

Steve tried but trailed off not knowing how to explain without saying 'I'm sexting my boyfriend who's sitting right next to me'

"Fine, let's just see for ourselves"

Fury grumbled typing a few things into the monitor of the screen they're all supposed to be paying attention to. A pair of beautiful blue and brown eyes go wide.

"Th-That's not necessary!"

Tony tried but it was too late. In no time their texts are on screen for the whole room to see. Tony and Steve look down.

"You were....sexting each other....during my meeting.... Meeting dismissed"

Fury said sighing and leaving not wanting to even deal with this. Everyone sat in silence for a few minutes. Steve got up and walked to the door.

"Meetings over, coming?"

He asks Tony, who only smirks.

"Oh god yes"

That's the day the Avengers found out how dirty Steve is and how submissive Tony is. Bruce couldn't look them in the eye for weeks without blushing. Clint started calling Steve "daddy" cause he thought it was funny. Nat and Thor just didn't care or acknowledged that it happened.

 


	12. Dirty Talk

Tony was in a boring meeting and was horny. He thought of just excusing himself to the bathroom where he can rub one out. But a better idea came to his genius mind.

Tony: " **Baby, I'm really horny, I want you to help me get off. And when I get home, I'll get you off just the way you like it."**

Tony texted his husband.

Steve: **"Really? How horny are you, baby boy?"**

Tony smirked, he loved when Steve and he sexted, the best sex always came out of it. And he really loves it when Steve calls him "baby boy"

Tony: **"Very, I'm so very horny. Please, talk dirty to me."**

Steve: **"Talk dirty? Well, I'm not wearing any underwear. Cause you never put the fucking laundry in the fucking dryer like I asked you to a hundred fucking times."**

Tony groaned reading that, forgetting he was in a meeting. He ignored the looks he got. Tony read the text again and pouted. He thought Steve was gonna help get him off.

Tony: **"Jarvis was suppose to remind me, to make it up to you though, I'll do whatever you want."**

Steve: **"Whatever I want?"**

Tony: **"Yes, whatever you want"**

Steve: **"Alright. When you get home, strip and wait for me on the bed. Oh, and be a good boy and get out the flogger, and my favourite butt plug."**

Tony bit his lip, now he really can't wait to get home.

Tony: **"The vibrating one with the remote?"**

Steve: **"Yes, I love the way it turns you into a moaning needing mess. I especially love the way it breaks you to the point you're begging me to fuck you."**

Tony: **"Roger that Captain"**

Tony took a deep breath and counted the minutes until this boring meeting ends and he can go home.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short. I feel like it's not as good as other chapters.... Idk. Hope you enjoyed it nonetheless : 3

Steve loved his family, would never ask for things to be different. That being said, he did feel a bit useless. Peter was brilliant, just like Tony... Himself on the other hand, he can't keep up with them.

By the time Perter was in 7th grade Steve wasn't able to help his son with his homework anymore, they've changed how they do things so much...

He always forgets that fathers day is even a holiday of sorts, back in his day  you appreciated and loved your parents or you got your ass whopped. Times really have changed.

Steve was sitting on the sofa reading, Peter was probably out with Wade, whine Tony was probably in his lab.

Suddenly theres another person on the sofa. Steve puts down his book looking over at his husband and son.

"Where we supposed to do something today?" He asks confused.

"Well, today is fathers day, darling." Tony sits next to Steve taking the older mans hand in his.

"I know it's not much, but I got you this."

Peter hands his pop a white box smiling.

"Oh Petey, I don't need anything."

He opens the box pulling out a shirt. (See shirt above) He read it smiling, a tear slipped from his eye as he hugged his son tightly.

"Thank you, Peter, I love you."

"I love you too, pops." Peter says chuckling.

Finally they let go and sit back. Tony -of course- moves in whispering in Steve's ear.

"You can have my gift tonight after Pete goes to sleep." He winks for good measure.

"Ewww." They hear from the young boy which makes them chuckle.

This is the best fathers day he's ever had. Steve is so grateful for his family.

 


End file.
